How Bella really took it
by Chechizme
Summary: So we all know that Bella was devastated when Edward left, but what if she actually took it well. How would she be acting?
1. Prologue

" **Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. **

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

"**You…don't….want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**

"**No."**

**I nodded my head slowly and thoughtfully as I took this in. I saw this coming. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that Edward." I took a step closer to him; he didn't step back. "Because, I really do love you and I'm sorry you don't want me anymore, but I won't let you see how much this really hurts." I started to retreat backwards. "Good bye, Edward." I turned away from him and walked back home. That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen.**

**It has been four months since that day. **

"**Jake! Cut it out!"**

**After that day, I started hanging out with my best friend Jacob Black, who I just found out is a werewolf. **

"**Aw, c'mon Bells!"**

"**No, I won't do it."**

"**What are you? Chicken?"**

" **I am not. I just don't want to do this!" He and I made a bet to see who could ride on their motorcycle the longest without crashing. Guess who lost. Yeah, that's right me. So, for my punishment, I have to join a hip hop class.**

"**Jake," I whined, "can't I do something else?"**

"**No," he smirked. " You have to do this."**

"**Fine!" I walked into the room of torture. He was just doing this to see me fall because he knows how freakin' clumsy I am.**

**Halfway through the class, I realized something. I was really good at hip hop. Extremely good, actually. I could see Jake's reflection through the mirror and he was stunned. I didn't fall once.**

**Once class was done, Jake took my home. "I think I will stay in that class."**

**"You were really good. I might join."**

**"Ha ha. Yeah right, you are to busy with the pack. Ande besides, you can't dance."**

**"You said the same thing about yourself, and now look at you."**

**"True," I said.**


	2. Dance Dance

About a month and a half passed since then, and Jacob and I moved quickly through the classes until we got into the expert class. He and I even got hired to teach the intermediate class.

Jake started hanging out with me and my friends from school. They all liked him even though he was just tenth grader and since he gave me some happiness. I think the guys, well Tyler, Mike, and Eric, only like him because they think he has no chance with me. So they don't have to worry about competition.

One night, we all decided to hang out at my house. Charlie wasn't home, so we just chilled around.

"I am so bored," Jessica said.

"What do you want to do?" I said.

She thought about it for a second. "I got it." She ran over to my Ipod radio and plugged her Ipod in. Some of the music I usually play in my hip hop class started playing. _Oh crap_, I thought.

"C'mon, Bella."

"No, Jessica. You can't do this to me."

"Aw c'mon Bella," everyone started to whine at me.

Ugh, I hated being the center of attention. Like always though, I gave in. "Fine!"

I swayed to the music first, then I spun a little bit. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was dancing, I was in my zone, and no one could touch me.

Edward's POV

This was unbearable. I couldn't understand it. I was sure that time would cause this pain to go away, but I was wrong. Nothing could take away this agony. _Face it Cullen_, I thought, _you love her and there's nothing you can do about it. _My thoughts were right, I did love Bella. I would go back to Forks. I wouldn't disturb her, but I would be there able to watch her. My family would be happy to see me again. With that, I ran back to Forks.

Bella's POV

Jake joined me afte about ten minutes. He and I were made to be eachother's dance partners. The way we reacted to eachother was perfect. Everyone thought that we were always practicing with eachother, but the truth was, he and I never practiced.

EVeryone joined in on the dance party after giving me and Jake fifteen minutes. Everyone admitted to not being able to touch us, but we all just enjoyed eachother's company.

At about nine-thirty, Ben, Connor, and Angela left. Soon followed by Tyler and Lauren. Then Mike and Jessica. By the time Mike and Jessica were getting ready to leave, it was dark. So Jacob offered to walk them out since he was so beastly.

Edward's POV

I got to Forks at about eight-thirty. I went by Bella's house to see if she was home. While lurking in a tree, I looked in through a window to see inside. What I saw was a surprise. It was Bella, dancing. She told me she hated dancing and that she was to clumsy to. I danced with her at prom, but she still protested. This girl I watched was like angel glided on water. She took my breath away as much as she did when I first met her. I hadn't noticed that she had friends over until a rather large boy walked over to her and started dancing with her.

I had never seen this boy before. Was he a new friend of hers? That didn't seem likely because of the way they reacted to eachother. It seemed like they were old friends. I thought back to all of Bella's friends that she had told me about. None of their descriptions matched the creature dancing with my angel.

_She isn't yours anymore, Edward_, I thought.

No she wasn't mine anymore. This made me feel like my heart was breaking again.

I watched for an hour until her friends started to leave. A few at a time left. The last two, who I realized were Mike and Jessica, were escorted out by the large boy that I saw dancing with Bella. As he walked back inside the house, he stiffened. I wondered why.

Bella's POV

I walked to the door to see where Jacob was. "Jake?" I noticed his whole body was as stiff as a board. "Jake, what is it?"

"I thought I smelled a vampire."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Victoria had finally come for me. "Is it Victoria?"

"No." He shook his head. "Maybe I am going crazy. All of these runs are finally getting to me." He grinned my favorite grin.

"Go home, Jake. Get some sleep. I will call you in the morning." I hugged him. "Night, Jake."

"Night Bells," he said as he walked out of my house and disappeared into the night on his motorcycle.


	3. Surprise!

I dont own anything!

After Jacob left, I went to take a shower and changed. When I was done, I got bored. So, I ended up sitting on my window seat and listening to my cd player.

Charlie msut have had the heat on because it was really hot in the house. I opened my window to let a breeze in. With the breeze came themost intoxicating scent that I have ever smelled. It was so delicious and it made my mouth water. _Wait, _I thought,_ I know that scent._

My mind wandered back to those months with Edward.

I remembered how I used to sit next to him and just rest my head against his shoulder. The perfume that came off of him always made my mouth water. There wasn't any other kind of smell on this earth.

I sighed. _He made his choice, Bella. He didn't want you anymore. You can't hang onto someone who doesn't want you._ My thoughts were right. Edward didn't want me. I wil never begin to see how he did in the first place. Oh well.

At about 10:45, I decided to get some sleep since I went to bed late the night before. Jake and I went out riding our motorcycles again.

I was putting my cd player in my room whe I had the oddest feeling that I wasn't only person in my room. At first I thought it was Jake, then the wind blew in. It was the intoxicating aroma that I had smelt earlier. Oh crap, Victoria had finally come. Jake did smell a vampire earlier. It was Victoria.

Very slowly, I turned around to face what I thought was my death.

What I got instead wasn't what I was expecting.

Edward's POV

Bella was putting her cd player away when I decided to jump in through her window. I saw her body stiffen abruptly. She must have felt another presense in the room. It seemed like she was bracing for impact.

This puzzled me. I couldn't understand why her posture was so rigid. Slowly, she turned to face me and shock flew across her face.

Bella's POV

Edward.

Edward was standing in my room. He came back? I didn't mean for it to come out as a question in my thoughts, but I couldn't help myself. This confused me alot. I didn't a chance to say anything because in two strides Edward grabbed my face and kissed me.

I forgot everything that had happened between us when he kissed me. It wasn't very careful. I tried no get to into it, because I didn't want scare him off or anything.

After about a minute, I pulled away from to stare in confusion.

Edward's POV

Bellas just stared at me with those big chocolate brown eyes, and I stared back at her in wonder. She hadn't changed at all. She was still the same absolutely breath-taking angel I had always known and loved.

I wanted to say something to here but I couldn't. My voice got lost somewhere in my throat. She seemed confused, I wondered why. I didn't bother to ask her though. I took two large steps towards her, grabbed her face and kissed her with everything that was in me without hurting her. I missed her so much and I was so sorry about all the pain I caused her, if any.

She kissed me back for about a minute. What I noticed was that she didn't seem to get into as she used to. I must have really blown it this time. _Yeah you did, Cullen_, my thoughts replied. Bella pulled away from then.


	4. The Challenge

Stephenie Meyer owns this. I own nothing!

Bella's POV

I raised one of my eyes brows, questioning Edward's sanity. Him kissing me made no sense whatsoever. I looked into his face and his expression had remorse and apology written all over. There was something else deep in his eyes, but I couldn't really read it.

"Um...hi," I managed to get out. "How are you?" I'm surprise I kept so cool. I had thought about what would happen if he and I ever saw eachother again, but I didn't think I would be so calm. I still did have feelings for Edward, but I didn't know how strong they were.

He let out an unsteady breath. If he could cry, it sounded like he would. I wonder what he was so upset about. Next thing I knew, he fell on his knees in front of me. "Bella, I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have ever left you. This last almost six months have been torture." My eyes widened as he spoke these words that flowed out of him like a river. "All I could think about was you. Everywhere I went all I saw was you. All I could hear was your voice. When I would close my eyes, I would see you smiling at me." He said in an agonized voice. These weren't the words I was expecting to hear out of Edward Cullen's mouth. " I am so sorry for hurting you, Bella, if I did." He got up, grabbed my hands with his ice cold ones, and looked into my eyes with his smoldering honey colored ones. "I know I made a mistake when I left you and I know I don't deserve you....but I am asking, only if you still love me, to please give me a second chance."

I felt tears about to come into my eyes. I couldn't speak and my head was spinning so I shook it really quick. He then caught my head in his two hands. "Bella, " he started again, "I can't live the rest of my eternity without you."

Edward's POV

Bella raised one her eyebrows at me. What would I give to know what she was thinking right now. My face was probably remorseful and apologetic. As it should be.

"Um...hi," she stuttered a bit. "How are you?" She seemed so....calm. She didn't even looked shaken.

I,on the other hand, was a wreck. I let out an unsteady breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I was so messed up, all I wanted to do was cry.. if I could. My body was to heavy for me to hold up and I finally fell to my knees. "Bella, I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have ever left you. This last almsot six months have been torture." All the words I had stored up were finally coming out of me. "All I could think about was you. Everywhere I went, all I saw was you. All I could hear was your voice. When I would close my eyes, I would see you smiling at me." My voice was dripping with every ounce of agony that my body could hold. If I was human, I would be to the point of dying right now from the pain I was enduring. "I am sorry sorry for hurting you, Bella, if I did." I got up, took her hands in mine, and looked into the chocolate brown depths of her beautiful eyes. "I know I made a mistake when I left you and I know I don't deserve you....but I am asking, only if u still love me, to please give me a second chance." I was ready to beg if she said no.

I kept staring into her eyes and I saw tears trying to push themselves out of her eyes. For some reason, she shook her head really fast as if to clear it. "Bella, I can't live the rest of my eternity without you," I admitted.

Bella's POV

I took a step back as everything he was saying downloaded into my brain. It my brain was a computer, it would have malfunctioned already. More than anything I wanted to tell him yes, but something inside of me was holding me back.

Maybe I wasn't ready to be in a relationship right now. Maybe my feelings were to mixed up right now. There was something I do know; I wanted to really see how much Edward loves me. If you haven't noticed, I developed a little bit of a mean streak.

I looked down as I got my thoughts and feelings together. Since I didn't know what to tell him right now, I might as well have some fun messing with his head. So I lifted my head slowly and gave him my best scarsatic smile. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't take you back."

Edward looked as though he had just lost everything in the world. "Can I ask why?," he asked after a moment.

Oh crap. What was I going to say? "Because Im not completely sure that I am ready to be in a relationship." Wow, I must have become a better liar because he seemed to believe me. "Also," I walked until I was so close that I could feel his intoxicating scent on my tongue. I fought to keep a clear head and won. I looked into his eyes and gave him a sarcastic yet flirty look, "I'm not sure whether you really feel as strong for me as you say you do." A gave him a little bit of a coy smile and let my eyes do the rest of the tormenting.

His expression changed from hurt to shock. He couldn't belive that I just said that. "You really believe that?" I merely nodded. "Well then, Ms. Swan, I am going to have to do something about that."

I fought back a smile. "I would love to see you try," I said as I back away from him. I could tell by the look on his face that he accepted my challenge. "I guess there is nothing else to say," I said.

"I guess not." He eyed the length of my body with a face that questioned where I was leading him with this. "Good bye, Bella," and he left my room.

"Good bye, Edward," I whispered knowing he could still hear me.

I went to bed with a smug grin on my face. I was going to enjoy this a little bit to much.


	5. Let the fun begin

**I own nothing!**

The next day at school, the newest rumor was that Alice and Edward were back. I went in expecting for people to be staring at me and wondering how I would react to Edward being back, and I was right to.

While I was at my locker, Jessica almost tackled me to the ground wondering if I was ok. "Jess, I'm fine."

Angela wasn't to far behind her when it happened. "See. I told you, Jess. I knew Bella would be fine. She way to strong to let some guy break her.

I smiled at Angela. That was one of the reasons I liked having her as a friend, she always had something nice to say. "Thank, Ang." She smiled back at me.

"Ok then, Bella. Well, we will talk to you later because our literature class got moved to building C. So we gotta run or we will be late," Jess told me. "Bye Bella," they both said as they retreated away from me.

"Bye, guys." I looked back into my locker to get my books out and closed it. There behind my door, Edward was leaning against the locker next to mine smiling that crooked smile that used to make me melt. "Hello, Edward."

"Bella," he replied. We both stood there in an awkward silence waiting for the other to say something.

After a minute of just staring at eachother, I made my move to leave. "I guess I will see you later."

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. My face had disbelief written all over it. I noticed that his face looked like he was focusing really hard on something while staring into my eyes. I wondered what he was trying to do. Then it hit me.

I raised one of my eyebrows and gave him a sarcastic smile. "You aren't trying to dazzle me, are you?"

He grinned unrepentantly. "I had to try." His face became puzzled. "Are you immune to it now?"

I decided to have a little bit of fun and mess with his head. Since he can't read my mind, I know it will drive him crazy. I put on my best sarcastic smile. "Maybe, I am. Maybe I'm not."

He looked a bit stunned. So I used that to get out of the way and tried to walk away again, but I couldn't again. He grabbed me by my waist and pressed me into the lockers. He got so close that I knew he could feel my heartbeat through my sweater and jacket. "Are you just toying with me, Bella?"

_Yes,_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I shrugged at him and smile innocently.

He loosened his grip on my hips. He put one of his arms over my head and leaned on the locker while still looking down at me. "Yes, or no," he whispered.

I merely just shrugged again.

Edward leaned in to kiss me. He almost did, but I wanted to tease him. So, I let him alsmot brush his lips to mine, then I turned my face away and speed walked to my next class. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away from him.

I giggled under my breath. This was going to be an interesting day.


	6. Battle

**I own nothing!**

When I got to my science class, my lab partner, Taylor, was already there. Oh, I didn't tell you. When Edward and his family left town, I got a new science partner who came a month and a half after he left. "Hey Bella," he said. I smiled back at him.

Now, don't get me wrong. Taylor and I are just friends. He and I have told eachother that the other was good looking. I haven't met a guy as good looing as Edward, but for a human, Taylor is really good looking. He has sunkissed golden brown skin, from surfing so much in California, forest green eyes, and sandy blond hair. He is just a really good friend who would do anything for me. Even, help me give Edward a hard time. Man, I am getting a mean streak.

"Hey, Taylor. What's up?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Just drawing some new characters for my comic." I also forgot to tell you that he is also an artist. "What's going on with you?"

I shrugged too. "Nothing out of the ordinary. School, work, dance, and my ex is back in town and wants to get back with me." I shrugged again and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he a disbelieving look on his face.

"Your talking about that Edward guy, right?" He asked curiously. I could tell that he was ready to beat the guy up if necessary.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. He came by my house last night and literally begged me to take him back. I told him no."

He smiled approvingly at me. "Good job, Bells."

I kept on going. "The thing is that he is trying to prove to me how much he still wants me, but I can't lie. I have been messing with his head because I wanted him to see what it feels like to not be the one with the reigns for once."

He smiled at me again. "Again I say, Good job Bells"

I blushed then. "So I was hoping if you could help me mess with him for a little bit during class. I'm getting Jake in on it later."

He nodded thoughtfully. I hoped he would say yes or my plan was going down the tubes. "Yeah, I'll help you."

I was so happy. I hugged him. "Thank you so much, Taylor."

"No problem. So what do I have to do?" He wondered.

I whispered his tasks in his ear. Everyone knew what was going on because they were probably listening in. This was going to be so much fun. "You think you can do that?" I asked him.

"Bella," he shook his head,"I got this."

"Excellent," I said wickedly. I looked to the front of the class. I looked around at the rest of my class and they all nodded approvingly to me. Everyone was going to be in on it.

Edward came in before the teacher came in. Taylor didn't need to be shown who he was, he already knew from how people described him. He waited until Edward was looking at me and grabbed my hand on top of the table. I looked at Edward and he looked like he just got slapped in the face.

Our teacher wasn't going to show up for a while, so we all just chilled in the classroom. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and Taylor's backs. It was time to put the plan into action.

I acted as though my shoulders were all knotted up, and that it hurt me alot. "Bella, let me get that for you," Taylor said soothingly.

"Thanks Taylor," I said with a flirty smile. He started to massage my shoulders really well. I was in total a blissed out state. I looked over my shoulder at Connor and Ben and winked at them; they knew Taylor wasn't trying anything cheap. When Taylor was done, I turned to face him. "Thanks, again."

"Anything for you," he told me. I went to kiss him on the cheek, but he decided to take it a step further. He turned his head towards mine and kissed me fully on the mouth. As if we read eachother's mind, I put my arms around his neck and locked them there. I could tell by the way he and I were shaking that we were both trying to stop ourselves from laughing. Taylor and I were really good at acting, despite what I have been told, so we made it look realistic. If there was a grammy for best on the spot kiss, we would have gotten it. After about 3 minutes of people oooing us, I pulled away from him.

Taylor winked at me and grinned a cheesy grin. From the other side of the room, I could hear Edward growling. I was going to have hell to pay for this, but I didn't care. I was having way to much fun with this.

Mike spoke up then. "Nice job, Taylor."

"Thanks Mike," he said with a triumphant look on his face. Taylor looked pass me towards Edward. I looked at him to. Edward was giving him a look that could kill someone if it were possible. Taylor just gave him a smug look back. I turned my back to Edward and gave Taylor a wink that said _Good Job._ He kissed my forhead and that said _Anytime_.

Edward's POV

I was stunned by what Bella did. She had so much more confidence than she gave herself credit to. I wanted desperately to know what she was planning. I went to find Alice. I found my pixie of a sister about to walk into her Spanish III classroom. "Alice."

She looked over at me and smiled. After walking toward me she spoke, "Edward." She smiled again. I knew by the look on her face (and by reading her thoughts) that she knew what was going on with Bella.

"Don't give me that look, Alice. This isn't funny," I told her.

"Actually, it is quite funny." She smiled again. "I told you when you two first started becoming friends not underestimate her."

A growl built in my chest and she fought back a smirk. "Alice, please just tell me what she is planning to do."

"Fine." She stared off into the distance while I looked around to see if anyone was watching. As she stared, she got a puzzled look on her face. After she came back to reality, she shook her head. "I can't see anything. If Bella tries something, it's going to be spur of the moment."

I smiled at her so she wouldn't feel upset about not being able to see. "Thank you, Alice." I hugged my big little sister. Then I let her go. "You are my favorite sister."

She smiled even wider than before. "Don't let Rose hear you say that." She winked at me. "Now go to class before we both get into trouble."

With that I walked toward my science class. I listened to the thoughts of my classmates outside the door. None of it made sense. Then I found the 'voice' of a boy who I didn't know; he was talking to Bella. I heard him say, "Bella, I got this." I wondered what he was talking about. Then I heard Bella say,"Excellent."

I walked into the classroom wondering what to expect. I looked at Bella and the boy sitting beside her looked at me and grabbed Bella's hand. She looked from the boy to me. I felt like I just had been slapped in the face.

The teacher of the class, Mr. Hawkins, wasn't going to be showing up for a while. So I kept my eyes on Bella and the boy next to her.

Bella started rubbing her shoulders, and it seemed like she was in a bit of pain. The boy said, "Bella, let me get that for you." He started to massage my angel's shoulders. I bit back a snarl. "Thanks, Taylor," I heard her say to him.

Bella seemed as though she had died and gone to heaven. That was where she belonged. When he was done, she spoke again. "Thanks again."

"Anything for you." I saw Bella lean forward and my breathing stopped. She went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and kissed her on the mouth. She put her arms around his neck and locked them there. _She lied to me, _I thought. _She was in a relationship. This boy is her new boyfriend._

I didn't know it for sure though. What other explanation could there be. I saw Bella smile against his lips and she was shaking. It made me wonder why. This boy was human so his skin was warm. Hmm..

Everyone in the classroom was oooing them. Then Bella pulled away from the boy. My body was ready to jump up and take what was meant to be mine, Bella. This was more than I could stand, but somehow I managed to stay in my seat.

I saw the boy named Taylor wink at my angel and smile at her. I started to growl without even realizing it.

Mike Newton spoke up then. "Nice job, Taylor."

The boy grinned triumphantly. I was going to annihilate him. "Thanks, Mike." I saw in his thoughts that Bella winked at him, and he kissed her forehead. It is on now. Bella is going to be mine again, one way or another.


	7. Perfect plan, slight setback

**I don't own any of this!**

The rest of my classes went by in a blur. I didn't listen to the lectures; I was thinking of other ways to torture Edward.

Somehow, my mind got to Alice. I wondered how she was..oh crap! Alice might be watching me! I stopped thinking about my plans and started to think about going to La Push later.

When I got to lunch, my friends were already sitting at the table waiting for me. "Bella!" Taylor called me. He saved me a seat next to him. I guess he thought the plan was still in action since Edward wasn't in the room. I sat down with my friends. I smiled at Taylor and he smiled back. We were trying to contain our laughter from remembering what happened during science class.

"Bella," Mike started to talk, "what you two did during science class was funny as heck."

Jessica looked at me and laugh a bit. "Mike told me and Ang about what you two did and we both laugh our butts off. Bella, I didn't think you would do something like that."

I shrugged at her. "The games are just beginning." And they were I just had to think of something else to do, and on a spur of the moment I figure it out. I whispered to Taylor what he had to do, then I whispered to the rest of my friends. When they pulled their heads out the circle, they all had their mouths hanging open.

"Bella," Angela started. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous of Taylor and maybe the rest of us. We don't know what Edward is capable of when it comes to your safety." The one thing Angela doesn't know is that I do know. I know what Edward would do to keep me protected. I also know that he wouldn't put his family in jeopardy unless it was something really serious.

"We can either do it now or later. You guys have to make the decision."

My friends looked around at eachother. Tyler was the first one to speak up. "I'm in." Then everyone else joined in.

"Ok, let's do this." The a better thought came into my head. "How about we commence the plan at my house after school."

They all nodded in agreement with me.

Edward's POV

I was boiling with fury throughout the rest of my classes. How could Bella do that? It was driving me up the wall; I simply had to know why she did this. I talked about it with Alice during our break in literature class.

She was laughing at me. "It isn't funny, Alice."

"Actually it is. Bella is just enjoying herself right now, Edward."

I put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do Alice. I love her so much and I'm not angry with her, but this is driving me insane. All I want is her, but she is making this so difficult for me."

She shook her head and began to say something, but stopped. I looked up at her and found that she was staring into deep space. Her face went from humored to confused to frustrated in a matter of a minute. "Alice?" I tried reading her mind, but all I got were swirls of color and pictures.

When she came back, she was just as confused as I was. "What was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I think they were Bella's decisions, but she was changing them so fast that I couldn't even catch a full glimpse of one." She sighed. "I hate that my sight is so limited."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "No one expects you to get everything Alice."

She smiled a little smile at me. "Thanks, Edward. C'mon let's get back." We went back to class and played human for the rest of the time til lunch.

I went to lunch with Alice, but I wasn't her much attention. My mind was trying to read the minds of other students. I found the boy names Taylor and saw that he sitting with Bella and the rest of her friends.

Mike Newton spoke up then. "Bella, what you two did during class was funny as heck." Funny? How could this guy think that?

Jessica spoke after him. "Mike told me and Ang about what you two did and we both laugh our butts off. Bella, I didn't think you would do something like that." I saw through Jessica's thoughts that Bella shrugged. Then she said, "The games are just beginning."

What did that mean? The curiosity is driving me mad! I saw through a teacher's mind that Bella made everyone at her table pull their heads together to listen to her. When they pulled away, I saw that they all had their mouths hanging open. I wonder what about.

Angela spoke up first to break the silence. "Bella. Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous of Taylor and maybe the rest of us. We don't know what Edward is capable of when it comes to your safety." No, none of them knew what I was capable of. Only Bella did, and that's why she was pushing me. I guess I deserved this after everything I did.

I stopped listening afterwards. I just waited to see what Bella had in store for me this time.

Bella's POV

The plan was set. I kept thinking about it, because I knew Alice would tell Edward and he would follow us.

The guys were going to pick up Jacob and then meet the three of us at the club. Angela and Jessica came to my house to help me pick out some clothes and then drive us over to the club.

"Bella," Jessica squealed. "Wear this!" She pulled out the blue sweater Edward was always complimenting me on. This was going to be perfect.

"And this, Bella," Angela said. She handed me an off white mini skirt that I owned. They both came to an agreement that I should wear my black 2 and 1/2 inch heels. When I finished getting dressed in my bathroom, putting on my make up, and came back to my room, they both gaped at me.

"What?" I asked. They both were stunned and couldn't speak. "Guys, talk.."

It was Jessica who broke the silence. "Bella, as your friend, I have rights to say this. You are hot." We all started laughing. Don't get the wrong idea about Jessica, as my friend she is one of few people at Forks high school who can say that about me.

"This is going to be a night to remember," Angela said. Jess and I nodded in agreement. "Let's go." And with that, we left to start one of the the best nights of our lives.

Edward's POV

Alice told me that Bella was planning to go out to a club with some friends. So I decided to get my siblings together to come as well.

"Emmett hurry up!" Rosalie called from the bottom of the staircase. She, Alice, Jasper, and I were all ready to go, but Emmett was taking forever.

"What is taking him so long?" I wondered.

"I'll go check on him," and Rose disappeared up the staircase. In less than a minute, she came down pulling Emmett by the ear.

"Ow, Rose, let go." He rubbed his ear. "Geez, you may be my wife, but you can't do that to me." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, maybe you can."

"You guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded at me. "Thanks again for doing this guys."

Jasper spoke up. "Edward, we know how messed up you are right now. We're a family, so we are gonna help eachother." I smiled at my big brother. Then we left.

Bella's POV

The three of us girls got into the club easily. The guys were already sitting at a table waiting for us. "Bella!" Jake shouted as he saw me. He ran over to me, picked me and spun me around.

"Jake, put me down!" He set me down an smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am!" I shouted. I was so ready for this.

"The let's go," and Jake pulled me out on the dance floor. Jake and I were the best dance couple in the room. They started to play salsa music and we danced to it. When the hip hop came back, we put our talents into action. From a third person point of view, it probably looked like we belonged in a music video of a couple in a club.

Jake then stopped dancing. "Jake, what is it?" I saw where his eyes were leading me to. The Cullens had arrived, all of them. Uh oh, this wasn't what I had anticipated.


	8. Commence the plan

**I own nothing!! Stephenie Meyer owns this!**

Oh my freakin gosh! Edward didn't just bring Alice; he brought his entire family. This was going to work out for me and my friends.

"Jake, you have to go." I couldn't let him be here with five vampires in the room. He was already starting to shake.

"I can handle it Bells," he said. I knew he didn't want me to be in danger, but what I was more worried about was him fighting five vampires in the middle of a night club without any of his brothers here. _Yep_, I thought, _just another normal day in my life._

"Jake, please," I was begging him. "Go back to La Push. I can't bear to know that you could get hurt. I'm fine. They won't try anything with all these people here."

He looked around at the people in the club, then at the Cullen family. Once he looks back down at me, he sees the pleading look in my eye. He knew I didn't want a fight to start because of me. He sighed and nodded his head. "Kay, Bells. Call me tomorrow if you ar still alive." He grinned my grin.

"Shut up and go home Jake." He gave me a quick hug and left through the back. Jessica and Angela came up from behind me and I turned to face them. "You two ready?" They both nodded their heads at me.

The three of us girls walked up to the table to find the guys and some other people from the high school sitting there. Jess, Ang, and I all put our hands out for our guys. Angela got Ben, Jess got Mike, and I got Taylor. "Ready?"

He got up from the table, gave me his elbow, and I hook my arm around it. "Absolutely," he said. He led me out onto the dance floor.

Taylor was a good dancer; he had nothingon Jacob, but he still has talent. After about twenty minutes of pissing Edward off, I had to break off from Taylor. "Taylor, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Kay. I'll go get us some drinks," he said. He kissed my cheek and my knuckles, then walked over to the table.

When I got to the bathroom, I had to weirdest feeling that I wasn't alone. When I got out of the stall, Alice and Rosalie were standing there. "Hi," I said as I walked past them.

"Bella, what is going on?" Alice asked me. I knew perfectly well that she knew what was going on.

"Alice," I told her, " I am just having a little bit of fun, ok?" I took a deep breath and kept going. "Look, Edward hurt me when he left, and now I want to show him what it feels like when he doesn't have all of the control. When we first started to date, he could get me to do anything by just looking me in the eyes. I'm not letting him have the last laugh."

Rosalie looked up at me and smirked. "Bella, you're a genius."

"Thanks, Rose," I told her. "Do you two want to help me get back at your brother?"

They two sisters looked at eachother then at me. "Oh yeah," Alice said. "What do you want us to do?"

I whispered their assignments in their ears. I didn't need to bother asking if they could do it, I knew they could. "Ready?"

They nodded back at me and we walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the table, Rose walked back to the guys, and Alice began to circle the room.

I grabbed Taylor's arm and began to lead him onto the dance floor. Angela and Jessica watched me and were curious, I winked at them. Taylor gave me a look that, _what's going on? _With my eyes, I explained everything that was going on and he seemed to understand. Taylor began his part of the plan, he put his hands on my waist and swayed with me to the music. After we danced for about thrity minutes, Taylor dipped me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell my name. At first I thought it was Edward coming to beat the crap out of Taylor, but then I realized it was to husky to be him. Taylor lifted me back up and I saw it was Jacob.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked worryingly. He was supposed to leave. Jake had a menacing look in his eye, but lurking deep beneath his fury was humor. I then realized that he was playing with me and Taylor. He looked at Taylor and Taylor realized what was going on too.

"If you ever come near her again," he snarled at Taylor, "I will make you wish you stayed in Cali."

Taylor smirked at Jacob and began playing along. "Yeah right." Taylor grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again. I pulled away to star incredulously at him.

Jake then leaped at Taylor and began to beat him up."Jake! Taylor! Stop!" I tried to pull them away from eachother, but Jacob pushed me away. It was probably so I wouldn't get hurt.

That's when I felt myself being pulled ot the back of the club. "Run, Bella!" Jess, Ang, and I all ran through the back door. They did exactly what they were supposed to do. Alice gave them their assignment and they all followed through. Once outside, we all laughed at what just happened.

"That was so freakin amazing!" Jess said. I was about to say something when I heard a beep from behind me.

"C'mon, Bella," Rose called from Alice's porsche.

I hugged my friends and promised to call them later. After I jumped into the porsche, we went flying down the highway. "How did you guys get away without him reading your minds?"

They laughed at me. "Bella," Alice said. "We just thought of stupid stuff he wouldn't find interesting." We all laughed again.

"Does he know where I am?" I asked and they nodded to confirm it. "Well than let's go."


	9. Wasn't expecting this

I rode with Alice and Rosalie to their house where the next part of the plan was meant to be held. While I was sitting in the back of Alice's porsche when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said in her melodic tone. She held the phone to her ear and drove with a smirk on her face. My best guess was that she was talking to Edward. "Relax, Edward." I was right. "She is fine. We are just hanging out."

Rose and I sat in our seats fighting back laughs while Alice talked on her phone. "Oh, ok. Bye." Alice then burst out into fits of laughter.

"What?" I had to ask. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I just needed Alice to confirm it.

"Edward found your scent trail in the parking lot of the club. He saw that it stopped when it reached the tire tracks that my car left. He is coming to the house." We were outside of the house then.

"How long?" I asked.

"Ten minutes tops." This calmed me a bit. We needed every spare minute we could get. When I got inside, Jasper and Emmett were there. This confused me.

"Don't be confused, Bella. We figured out what was going on, and we decided that we are on your side. Our little brother needs to be taught a bit of a lesson for leaving you," Jasper told me. I smirked deviously.

"Five minutes,"Alice said suddenly. "Bella hide!" Emmett then grabbed me and ran me up the stairs to Carlisle's study. He hid me in the closet hidden behind Carlisle's bookcase.

"Stay here, Bella." Emmett told me. I heard a whoosh as Emmett ran down the stairs. From downstairs, I heard Edward growl at his siblings.

"Alice, where is she?" He growled at her.

I didn't hear Alice's response. What I saw was that Rosalie had come into the study. "Quick, Bella, we need to get you out of here." Rose grabbed me and ran me into the attic. Honestly, there attic looked like a library. What the heck?

I heard Edward slam the door into Carlisle's study. "Where is she, Jazz?" Jasper didn't bother to relax Edward from what I could hear. Rosalie left with my jacket and ran as fast as she could. I heard Edward snarl her name and follow her. Jasper came for me to run me to Edward's room.

"Stay here, Bella. You have to take the reigns now." I nodded at him and he left. I turned toward the window and took a few deep breaths in. I could do this, I just has to stay calm.

Edward slammed the door when he walked into his room. He glared. "Bella, what were you thinking?"

I kept my face composed and shrugged. "It's not a big deal, Edward. I went out to a club with some friends and things got out of hand between two guys that like me. No big deal."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. So I ended the silence. "I gotta go. See ya, Edward." I walked toward the door, but I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to find Edward in his hunting crouch. My eyes widened and my breath stopped. _Oh crap_, I thought.

Edward jumped in the air and tackled me to the ground. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me, but it was enough to terrify me.

"Edward, let me go!" I yelled at him.

"No," he told me. "Not until you give me some kind of explanation for your behavior." His eyes went from angry to tense to soft. I could see everything he was thinking and feeling.

I took a deep breath. I needed to make this right, but not let him off the hook, yet. "Edward, I told you that I didn't think you felt as strongly as I thought you did. I am having a good time with some friends now." I stopped to see if he would start to freak out, but surprisingly he didn't. "It's nothing personal. It's just something about me right now. I know I'm sounding selfish, but that's the way it is. I hvae to figure out some stuff."

He let me up and sat directly across from me like he did when we were at the meadow for the first time. His eyes were melting as he stared at me. "Bella... I..," his voice drifted away. Edward looked like he was going to cry, if he could; I had never seen him so vulnerable.

I pulled my eyes away from his to look at the ground. My thoughts were torn in two. Either end his suffering and just tell him that I will take him back, or keep make one last move in this game. I didn't get to choose because Edward pulled my chin up and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, but there was one last thing I wanted to do before I would end this game.

He pulled away from me and put his forehead to mine. "Bella, I am going crazy here. I am being ripped apart inside. My thoughts are torn in two. One the one hand, I love you and want to be with you, but on the other hand, you don't deserve me and deserve to enjoy yourself like a human." His eyes were agonized.I couldn't make my decision.

I stood up and pulled him up with me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I buried my face in his chest. "I don't know what I want yet. I'm sorry." I felt his kiss the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella. I just want you to be happy." He let me go. He looked into my eyes and I looked back in his. I searched his eyes for some kind of reasoning. He just nodded at me, and I nodded back. He let me go and I went home.

Alice left me in front of my house. When I got to my room, I thought long and hard about everything. I wanted to put the plan to rest, but I decided to put one more piece in this game. I picked up my phone.

A husky voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Jacob, I need you to do something for me."


	10. Time to teach Edward a little lesson

I own nothing!

Jacob met me at the High School early that morning. It wasn't just him that was there; his brothers were there too.

"Jake, I want you guys to help me, but I need to be sure that you won't attack any of the Cullens and in the process hurt any of my friends."

It was Sam who answered me. "Bella, you are Jake's "girlfriend," he started to say. The rest of the pack laughed at us. "We wouldn't do anything that would make you sad and piss of Jake. We like you way to much." Sam gave me a smile with that wise face of his.

"All right, let's do this." I whispered the werewolves their assignments. I already called Alice to give her Emmett, Jasper, and Rose their assignements, and my school friends already had theirs. This was going to be the best prank ever pulled on a Cullen.

We told the principal that we need the school for a video project that we were doing. So he gave us the keys and his permission to come on a Saturday all by ourselves. Either he is really dumb, or Alice dazzled him into doing it.

"Bella," Rosalie called me, "do it now. It's time."

Emmett had to explain to my school friends about what they were about to see. "Guys, don't freak out about what your about to see. Edward is on steroids, or at least that's what we think, and he is going to be doing some crazy stuff." They all looked at eachother in confusion and then Jasper calmed them down.

"All right," they all said.

All my friends, the werewolves, the Cullens and I got into their positions as I called Edward. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Edward," I said with fear and hysteria in my voice, "help me!"

"Bella, what's going on?"

"The werewolves have got me trapped at the high school. Jake lured me here saying that he needed my help with something, and then the rest of the pack attack me. They are holding me hostage in the basement!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" As the line went dead, I heard Edward's growls coming from the floors above my head. "Bella!" he roared throughout the school.

Jake was left to guard me in the basement. It took everything that was in him to not burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Jake," I whispered.

Edward's POV

The school was silent when I got there. I could only hear the thoughts of the werewolves. The one called Paul was imagining tearing Bella and eating her muscles. He apparently liked human muscle. If he is strong enough to tear apart humans, let's see how stong he is when he gets a mouthful of me.

"Bella!" I roared. My voice echoed throughout the high school.

"Lookin' for your pet, Cullen?"

I turned around to find the one called Sam standing in the middle of the other end of the hallway. I walked straight towards him My face probably had fury written all over it. "Where is she?"

"Bella?" He smirked. "Oh she is fine, for now."

I growled at him, and he seemed to find humor in my rage. "Hand her over, mongrel."

"Ok, you might have to wait though. Paul is about to his taste of Bella right now." He turn and ran as fast as he could down the hallway.

I followed close behind him, but when I turned the corner, he was gone. In his place, there was another pup standing there. "Hey, bloodsucker." I read his mind to figure out which of the werewolves he was.

Embry.

The _dog _struted towards me. By the sound of his thoughts, he was going to enjoy fighting me, if it went that far.

"Whatcha lookin' for, bloodsucker?"

"You know exactly what I am lookin for, pup." I glared at him. Growls were building up in my chest and they wanted to slip out of my mouth, but I rigidly fought them back.

The mongrel just stared back at me with a smirk. I knew that he wasn't going to help me. He backed up from me and began to tremble. The trembling brought back my memories of when we first ran into the werewolves. He was getting ready to attack me.

In front of my very eyes, I watched Embry transform. His werewolf self exploded from the inside of his body.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream from somewhere in the school.

Bella's POV

Jacob was giving me the play by play on what was going on from upstairs. He had to bite his tongue a couple of times to stop him from laughing.

"Jake, chill out or you are gonna ruin the whole plan."

"I'm sorry, Bell, but your bloodsucker is an idiot if he thinks that you are in any really danger."

I had to laugh at that. My plan was so perfect. Edward would be so focused on looking for me that he wouldn't even think to read the werewolves' minds.

Then Jake got an evil look on his face. "Let's turn up the intensity just a bit." He walked towards me with an sinister look on his face. "C'mere Bella." I don't know what he was planning, but it started to frighten me. I screamed, "Edward!"

From upstairs I heard his voice boom, "Bella!"

Jacob started to laugh silently; I joined him because that was his idea.

Edward's POV

I fought the dog easily. In five minutes, he was down. I ran as fast as I could to find Bella, but something stopped me in my tracks. It was that Taylor boy; he was lying cold, dead on the floor. I kneeled down over his corpse to see who had done it; from the smell of it, it smelled like, like Alice.

That didn't make any sense. Alice has never had human blood touch her lips. Something wasn't right; yet here before me lie this dead boy.

I passed over his body and kept on walking. Something was definitely wrong here. I didn't bother listening for thoughts because I knew there wasn't anyone there.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again. I went flying down the hallways, but I didn't know where to find her. I couldn't even find a trace of her scent. This was maddening!

Bella's POV

I screamed again. Time was going past slowly and I was ready to finish this.

"Jake," I called him. "Now..."

Jake transformed into his werewolf self right in front of me. I sometimes forget how big he would get, so I was kind of shocked. He stalked towards me growling, playfully. He pushed me into a corner and I was trapped. He bit into my shoulder and I screamed bloody murder.

I screamed one more time before collapsing onto the floor. That's when Edward bursted into the room.

"Bella!" My eyes were closed but I could hear what was going on. Edward and Jacob were fighting. Edward was dead set on killing Jake, but Jacob was only fighting to protect himself. He didn't really do anything to me.

After about ten minutes of playing dead, I started to laugh my head off; Jacob joined me.

"What?" Edward asked stunned.

All of the my friends then walked into the room. Alice was holding a video camera. They all joined me in laughing at Edward.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked again.

Emmet booming laughter filled the room. "Little bro, in the words of Ashton Kutcher, you just got punked!"

Jacob walked up to me while still laughing. "Bella, we gotta get home, but thanks for letting us in on this. It was fun."

"No problem, Jake. Thanks guys!"

After the werewolves left, my human friends went to the corner of the room to laugh at the video.

Edward asked all of his questions to low for my friends to hear. "How is Taylor alive?"

Rosalie answered for me. "It was a dummy, you dummy."

"What about the blood?"

"We got it from Carlisle; he thought it would be funny to watch you get duped by us all."

"Bella, how is you shoulder?"

I giggled a little bit. "My shoulder is fine. Jacob didn't bite me that hard. I was faking the entire time."

He finally got to the question I wanted to hear. "What was the purpose of all this Bella?"

All of the Cullens and I doubled over in laughter, and thanks to Jasper's gift we laughed even harder. "It's simple, Edward, we wanted to teach you a lesson for leaving me. I said I thought you didn't feel as strongly as you said you did, so I tested you. I wanted to be the one with the control for once." I smiled up at him.

He looked at all of us, my friends standing around the video camera, and then the door. He bent over to whisper in my ear. "You are horrible, Ms. Swan."

All of us burst into laughter after that.

Taylor called me. "Bella, we are gonna head out. Do you wanna come?"

I looked at the Cullens, then Edward, then back at him. "No thanks, I'm gonna go hang out with these guys."

"All right." He came to hug me then left with my friends. "See you later, Bella." My friends all left then.

"Let's get out of here," Alice said. All of the other Cullen siblings walked out in front of us. By the time Edward reached the door, he slammed it and turned to face me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said my full name with a slight frustration in his voice, "you are a devious little creature."

I smirked at him. "You deserved a lesson." I walked slowly towards him until he was cllose enough to feel my heartbeat. "I'm not sory for tricking you, but now that that is done, I can say this...I love you." He raised his eye brow and then smile down at me. He leaned down to kiss me, but didn't get the chance to.

I teased him and walked past him towards the door. "Nice try, but if you want a kiss from me, you have got to work for it." I smirked at him and turned to open the door.

The older Cullen siblings were standing at the door doubled over in fits of laughter. "Well done, Bella," Jasper told me. I smiled up at Jasper and walked past all of the other Cullens.

"Let's go guys. I'm kind of hungry."

Edward ran his had through his hair and walked towards me. He motioned that I lead and I did. He walked next to me as we all walked to the Cullens cars.

अंत


End file.
